Resuscitation
by Steve Zissou
Summary: Formerly The English Patient. A bond is created and it's magic is weaved through out the circumstances so conviently placed before them. Draco/Ginny
1. A promise is a promise

The English Patient.  
  
A/n: I have never seen or..read if you can read, The English Patient. I only used the title because it really does fit I suppose. I do not own Harry Potter, for if I did Draco and Ginny would be together always and forever, no questions asked. :D Please review, and thanks for reading.   
  
Her back ached, her neck muscles tense and stiff, and her arms growing steadily weaker. Her eyes played tricks on her, showing so much blood. Puddles of it collecting around the many bodies laying in her wake.   
  
It couldn't be real, none of it could be real, and she should let her arms relax. Let her neck and back stretch, because she knew it was all a figment of her imagination  
  
"M-my legs...I can't...feel..."  
  
No! What was she thinking?! Dreams were never this real! You never hit the ground when you were falling, and she had gotten hit pretty hard. Her arms tightened around his upper thighs, blood trickling down across her pale arms from his broken legs. His own arms tightened around her neck, and he rested all his weight upon her back. Her back had been arched under him, and she leaned forward as if giving this broken boy a piggyback ride. A ride through the battle, where there was no laughing at sudden stops that had to be made, or at her thinking he was much to heavy. She had no choice; he needed someone to carry him.   
  
No, wrong, she had a choice but she had no hate. She witnessed many others scurrying past his form, afraid they're own would be mangled in the same way. Her legs had been in full use, running down quickly emptied corridors, hopping railings like they were nothing, dodging the loose stone that fell around her like crumbs from a bitten cookie. Many others did the same, propelled by the utter fear clutching their pumping hearts.   
  
Then her eyes fell briefly onto a rather large stone, and her ears found the cries of a struggling form from under. His eyes shut tightly slashed across once but enough that she suspected him to be blinded. Her mind, taken by the fear as much as her heart, willed her to go on. -Keep Running, he's done for Ginny. -. Like it was said before, her mind played tricks on her, awful and cruel tricks. Her heart once propelled by the fear took a sudden and rather surprising change. It was now propelled by something that took a deeper effect. That sort of craze called passion. It was the kind that left a person woozy but so alive all at once. It's what lifted the large stone from his legs, though she had no wand with her.   
  
"Don't you dare let go! You'll be ok! We'll find someone with their wand!"  
  
She wanted to believe it, most of all, for him to believe it. Now she was running out the front entrance of the falling castle, into a real battle of not only curses and jinxes, but also thrown punches and kicks. She knew perfectly well they were perfect targets for any blood hungry death eater. Already crowds of students had been separated, some she saw being brutally murdered as she ran, others heading for the lake with the masses, hopefully they would be spared if they stuck together? She couldn't think like that, she had to imagine the worst of the situation, and ran directly for the forbidden forest with the broken boy.  
  
It would be on the edge of death, and high-risk danger but this was a point of no choice. At least here, they could stay hidden until the battle was over, and the war would be won. She fell to her knees within the collective shadows the forest gave them, not clearly on the edge but hidden right in the beginning shrubbery under a large curving oak. The boy rolled off her form crying out loudly as his legs hit the ground. She quickly fell back against the oak's trunk, and gathered him close once more. They could not be found out!  
  
A hand was placed across his lips, and an arm tightened around his shins where the bone was felt, snapped in so many places it was amazing he was still so feisty. Most cases would have up and fainted at such immense pain she saw him go through.   
  
"Shh! They'll hear you! They'll find us!"  
  
It did not stop him, his teeth biting into her hand as she tried to muffle his scream. His body withering against hers and thrashing violently. She could hardly stand seeing her brother's hurt after a rough Quidditch match, and she for one could not stand seeing a boy in such horrid pain. She did not have her wand, and she would have to at least halfway heal him, keep him from having pain! Her arm tightened against his legs.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Stop it!! I'll heal you my self but you must stop! I swear I'll heal you, I promise I'll make sure you are ok! But you can not utter a single word!"  
  
She had never been so fierce, it scared him as well as herself. That was not what quieted him though. Most have come to think it was old magic, the kind that ancient wizards and witch's used before wands were invented to channel such raw hard to get magic. His body slowed until he was completely still, save the slight heave to his chest as he took in deep breaths through her spreading fingers across his mouth. He suddenly felt quite warm, and could no longer feel anything below his waist.   
  
He could not see what was happening, his eyes still shut tightly with that single slash diagonally from his left eyebrow across his eyes to the right upper cheek. There was no bleeding, as it was not made from a cut, but rather a nasty curse. Yet, though being so blind, he could -feel- what was happening. His legs may have been numb but not his heart. He recognized the fast pumping to slow into a rhythmic beat. His ear pressed against her neck heard the pulse of her own heart grow steady and become one with his. He soon smelled the magic, it was a scent like jasmine and gardenia, and it had to be her personal magic to make such a smell.   
  
She did see the glow cast from her arm across his shins, and her pulse was felt matching his as she steadily pumped her magic into him. They had both become so relaxed, they hardly realized the sounds of a few searching the forest.  
  
" Take the left... Be careful, we don't know how many could be hiding.."  
  
The glow grew steadily brighter, and she watched transfixed at how it seemed to be hitting a highpoint. The voices grew louder, and closer, seeing the glow as well from afar obviously. Then Like an explosion, it quickly burst brightly, then the glow was completely gone. Officially she created a bond of old magic, and fulfilled part of her promise. Lifting her legs, he made no cry, because they had been completely healed.   
  
"Miss Weasley! Draco!!"  
  
The cries came from a running Professor Snape, one of the few voices that was searching the forbidden forest.  
  
"P-professor...I.."  
  
Ginny fell silent, she could not explain and Snape did not ask questions. He merely helped Draco up, placing one of his arms across his shoulders as another wizard did the same on his other side. Ginny stood and clutched her fist tightly.  
  
"Miss Weasley, It's over... Harry Potter...has destroyed the Dark Lord. Go, go find your brother's.. We'll take him to a medi witch."  
  
She took the chance to run again, and though her back ached and her neck was stiff, her body suddenly felt Ten times lighter, and taking the chance she went back to the battle field in search of her brothers. One hand clutching a small silver ring encrusted with a single emerald atop it.   
  
Her feet stumbled upon the edge of the forest, and for good reason as her mind stumbled as well. Taking in a quick breath she looked about the once full of life school, to see a crumbled castle cold...and dead.  
  
Not only full-grown wizards lay dead across the school grounds, but also there were students here and there caught in the crossfire and paying the price for something they didn't even do. It would have ripped away every shred of joy Ginny had for herself, for still being alive and even saving another...except; she saw the slightest bit of hope far off.  
  
Three read-head boys had been standing near the ruins of the front entrance to Hogwarts; backs turned to the forest as they looked on silently. Ginny felt the happiness rise immensely at the sight, and her feet set off in a full run once again. They were still alive! She could only pray the others were ok too, as she only saw Ron, Fred and George...  
  
Like a Roller coaster, that happiness faltered for the briefest moment, and she did not watch her step clearly. A dead man's hand still gripping his weapon of choice, a small dagger had caught her ankle with a good slice into her pale flesh.  
  
" O-oh!!"  
  
Luckily her palms had caught her falling form, though the pain was still quite evident, there was something else churning in the pit of her stomach. Something that sent chills up her spine, and prickles across her neck. Suddenly she realized how her palms had been covered in blood, was it hers? Her own blood? Was she dying..? No! She was going to live! With Ron... Fred...George.. But her eyes darting from side to side, only saw death, bodies strewn carelessly and bloodied across the lush lawn. She lost all hope that was found in running towards her brothers, and suddenly felt like lying down and dying. Becoming one of the many other faceless wizards.  
  
"Ginny...? GINNY!!!!"  
  
She did not notice her brothers swiftly turning around at the commotion far behind them. She did however, notice the chills had gotten worse, and her whole body felt freezing all over. As if there were.. Dementors!!  
  
No! She would not die! It was all a trick she was fine she...would be fine...  
  
"Expecto-.."  
  
Without a wand, dazed and confused over all, the youngest Weasley began to mumble the incantation she knew. Hoping it would work was out of the question, it either would, or wouldn't. She had no more hope.  
  
"Ex....expecto..patronum.......expecto.."  
  
"There! Quick! Wands at the ready... on Three..!!"  
  
"Expec-..."  
  
"ONE!"  
  
"Expecto pa.."  
  
"TWO!"  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!"  
  
"t-three?"  
  
The wizards that rushed from the forbidden forest headed by Snape dropped their wands in surprise. It seemed they were quite unneeded. Ron skidded to a halt, holding out his arms as Fred and George fell into a pause behind them. The youngest Weasley had indeed no need of help when her won patronus seemed to work just fine, even without a wand. It was a peculiar thing, first the healing she had preformed, and now this. Even more peculiar was the shape her patronus took.   
  
" Severus is that...?"  
  
Snape did not answer, he knew perfectly well who it was in the silvery shape, arms outstretched across the cowering girl. He was a pretty well known boy, but it took a good eye or a wise one to realize the boy patronus was a real person as well. The Dementors visibly cringed, and gliding away from the girl the boy patronus began to take slow steps towards them. Patronus' in full form were hard to do even with a wand, and here one made from obvious old magic shot a look with blank silver eyes, at the grown wizards. As if they knew what the patronus meant, each wizard conjured their patronus and the Dementors had been soon no more.   
  
Silently the other patronus' disappeared, and the boy looked back to the girl a mess of blood and tears on the ground. Quickly he swooped down and placed his arms around her, melting back into her body and upon doing so her crying ceased, and she had silently stood to see the astonished faces of wizards and witches about her.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Fred rushed forward, and caught her in his arms just before she had fainted. Ginny Weasley was -awfully- tired. 


	2. Permanant injuries, like wands stuck up

The English Patient.  
  
It would be a good three months until Ginny Weasley saw Draco Malfoy again. Their first meeting was pure fate; at least that's what most divinators said about it. With Draco's family completely locked up, or dead in his mother's case, he had plenty of coverage done on being the heir to the Malfoy riches. People knew how lucky he was to have been spared from any other fatal injuries that last battle. He probably wouldn't have walked ever again if those medi-wizards hadn't found the two and healed him.  
  
It was quite known that Ginny Weasley "risked her life!" To save a Malfoy of all people, and for it, she got nothing. Nobody knew of what she really did in the forest depths, except a small group who had found them. For good reason it was covered up that she healed Draco her self. This was for her own good, apparently, and one of those rare moments in a witch's life that would most likely never occur again.  
  
That was how Professor Snape had put it, and Dumbledore did nothing but nod in explaining it.  
  
"You and many other witches' have experienced a rare moment, usually caused by extreme adrenaline and magic rushes. We are very thankful, and Miss Weasley, We have decided you should try for Medical School. You have very high O.W.L.S, and with a scholarship Hogwarts would be...Proud to send you to St. Mungo's for special training in the healing arts."  
  
Ginny's brows shot up, and her hand that had been fidgeting with the hem of her sleeves stiffened.  
  
"But, Professor, I thought you said.. It was rare.. and... once in a blue moon type of healing I did." Ginny frowned a bit confused by what they were offering.  
  
Dumbledore nodded again but then finished up the conversation.  
  
"Yes, it is, but the type of experience you had would lead us to believe you would do very well in the Healing Arts. It does happen rarely, but it happens with different effects. I dare say it works with emotions and can show someone their true calling with the proper channeling of that raw magic. You did want to be a medi-witch, am I Correct? "  
  
Ginny merely nodded, and turned the frown upside down into a small smile.  
  
"T-thankyou very much, then! What about my Seventh Year?" She questioned while getting to her feet.  
  
"We have all agreed this would be best, and if you think you are ready then you may start now. Many patients from the...aftermath of the war, are still within Mungos. They'll need an extra hand if they can get it. Anyways, I believe you know it will be a while before Hogwarts is back up and running...?"  
  
"Yes... Yes I suppose so. Thank you again Professors!"  
  
With that she had made her way from the office Dumbledore had resided in, located in the ministry, while Hogwarts was being rebuilt. A scholarship! She couldn't wait to tell her father, he was only a floor up in his office.   
  
Before she could have started in Mungo's, Ginny was given three months training at a small school like hospital in Ireland, for medi witches and wizards.   
  
Soon after, she had been given her first assignment directly in St. Mungo's. Her first step within the building was met by a rather large, plump nurse. She wore dull gray robes, and had her hair pinned up tightly like most nurses about the hospital. She had greeted Ginny with a rather large smile, cheeks going rosy as she grabbed the smaller girl's hand tightly.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho! You MUST be Virginia Weasley! I'm Hilda Gawstrot; I'll be showing you to your station! Oh it's so lovely to have another Nurse here, we've been packed for months now, thankfully it'll slow down now that the AWFUL War is over!"  
  
Ginny was afraid the circulation to her hand was cut off, and tried to give a polite smile none the less. Soon her hand was let go and before she could even utter a word Hilda Continued on, walking towards the lift briskly.  
  
"We'll give you your robes in your station, Oh and I'm afraid you must pin up your hair, it's quite a hassle to have it in your eyes while you work! Or you could just cut it; we do see a lot of shorthaired witch's around here! My My My! But your hair is a magnificent shade of red, is that natural? Oh of course it is! What am I thinking, you are a Weasley!"  
  
Ginny didn't know if she was to be put off or glad on that comment. She brushed it off and followed Hilda into the lift, standing beside her as it began to rise.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have any hairpins with me..."  
  
"Oh! Not to worry, We'll just spell it up you know. It's the easiest way!" Hilda whipped out her wand and tapped Ginny's head thrice, with a joyful chuckle. Ginny's bright red waves lifted on there own, swirling and weaving about like snakes atop her head. By the time the lift's doors opened her hair had been spelled atop her head into a tight bun. Briefly touching the bun she offered yet another smile and followed after Hilda to a Nurse's station outside the lift.  
  
"Thank you Hilda."  
  
"Oh Not a problem! Now, your head Nurse will explain the room you'll look after and your duties, and Remember, I'm only a few floors away! Oh ho ho ho!" Her chuckle faded off as did her form back into the lift, taking her back to the first floor of the hospital. Ginny took the chance to look around her new work area. There was a long counter with a small swing door; three other nurses situated behind it all looking up at her expectantly. One had stood up, an older nurse with an old maid sort of look. Her gray hair was pinned up tightly like the others, and upon her gray robes she wore a silver pin that stated:   
  
Head Nurse  
  
Josephine Johinkins  
  
"Welcome to the fourth floor, Miss Weasley. I'm Josephine Johinkins, all head nurses are to be called Madam, so do, and call me Madam Johinkins. You'll be working with.. Miss Brocklehurst.."  
  
She pointed out one of the other nurses, who had stood up. She had dark brown hair pulled up in twin bobbles atop her head, and she seemed quite young, maybe a few years older than Ginny who was only just 17.  
  
"And of course, Miss Adonis,"  
  
The other witch was back to looking through files in her hand, picking out three before she stood up and handed them across the counter to Ginny. She was a short squat witch who reminded Ginny a lot of her own Mum.  
  
"These are your patients; they'll need basic caring as these three have rather unfixable er, injuries. "  
  
"Yeah, Like a wand permanently stuck up his-.."  
  
"Miss Brocklehurst! Yes well, we'll see how you do with these three then, Your robes are over on your desk, feel free to ask any questions."  
  
Ginny nodded, looking down at the three files in her hand. Peering briefly over the names. Terrance Boot, oh he was rather young wasn't he? Just a year or two older than she. A few left a blank in Ginny's mind, but one caused a rather lovely ruckus of thoughts to come tumbling forward.  
  
"Draco..Malfoy..?"  
  
"Told you, wand stuck up-"  
  
Miss Brocklehurst was cut off, and Madam Johinkins smiled weakly at the mention of his name.   
  
"Yes, He's blind. We've done all we can from potions to curse removals...Phoenix Tears even. Nothing will heal this boys eyes. Of course there are spells that will help him with everyday occurrences, so he doesn't go walking into things but. the problem is...well you see.."  
  
Miss Brocklehurst spoke up again, handing Ginny one of her robes.  
  
"Ya see, he just can't walk. Not yet, He's gotten so bitter nobody wants to deal with him anymore. Course they looked healed when he got here, but not fully inside...once we did that it was too late for him to be up and walking like nothing happened. It takes time for even those injuries to fully heal. Since we all know -you- saved him, you wouldn't mind helpin' us get him out a little quicker?"  
  
Ginny was taken aback. That's why she had him? Because supposedly he'd show some kindness to her as she saved him somewhat? Those were emergency circumstances, and certainly then he didn't care that she was a Weasley. Now it was quite different, he was in his right mind for one thing, and obviously didn't like these nurses, why was she any better?   
  
She sighed softly, slipping the gray robes on slowly as she thought it over. Then again, she did help heal him didn't she? No one but a few wizards and Draco knew that as well, maybe he would cast kindness on her after all. She decided to go find out, and upon giving thanks for the information she began to her walk off. Only before heading to the room did she get stopped by Miss Adonis, who patted her back reassuringly.  
  
"Very sorry about this, but you are the new one, you'll get a better job sooner or later.."  
  
"Er...right, it's all right.."  
  
Ginny quickened her pace to avoid anymore confrontations. Glancing briefly down to the file she found all the patients shared a large room numbered 301. Pausing she looked up to a door with the corresponding number, and knocking once she had stepped in while looking down to her folder.  
  
"Come on Boot just try it! You No go-"  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
Ginny looked up and one brow cocked as she saw a boy with dark curly hair to his brows shaking a fist to one with near shoulder length blonde locks. Each sitting in their own bed had obviously been throwing insults back and forth before Ginny walked in. Except from what she just read about Terrance, he couldn't as his voice was hexed away and so far there had been no cure for it returning. Draco on the other hand was looking at the door, slightly past Ginny. Well not -looking- she could even see his eyes, as they were hidden behind a bandage wrapped around his head.  
  
"What, Who is it? Have you brought my lunch, I'm Hungry!"  
  
Draco demanded with a huff of arrogance, and the other patient Ginny did not know of sat up suddenly from what was a slumber in a bed situated on the wall parallel to the door.  
  
"Ah Our New Nurse.. Miss...hnn.."  
  
And as soon as he had said it, the older patient flopped back into the bed fast asleep again. A case of incurable power naps? Preferring not to answer Draco's question yet, as she was feeling a bit odd being in the same room as him for some reason, she turned to Terrance and stepped over to his side.   
  
"Mr..Boot? Hello, How are you.. Oh! I mean.. well..."  
  
~ It's quite all right Miss. Weasley, I'm doing fine except for that prat over there is taking his hunger issues out on me. If you excuse me I'll be going to get my lunch! ~  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, why hadn't she expected that? She was taught all the ways of temporary cures for losing the voice, which also meant a type of telepathy briefly. It seemed Mr. Boot relied on it for a few months now since his cure was not found yet. He had stood, nodded curtly, glared at Draco and made his exit. Ginny felt no need to stop him, as he seemed he was allowed to do so being quite mobile.  
  
"R-right." This left her with Draco now, as the other man was fast asleep still. Slowly she turned on her heel and stepped over to his bed. Unable to start a conversation the right way she began with an uneasy sort of mumble.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. What..what would you.."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't HEAR you." He folded his arms across his chest and lifted his chin, directing his face away from her.  
  
" What would you like for Lunch, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"It's nice that you know my name, but what exactly is yours?" He was acting just as expected a royal prat.   
  
"Virginia Weasley, you may call me Miss Weasley."  
  
That shut him up. He slowly turned his head towards her again his lips forming a thin expressionless line.  
  
"Now," Ginny stated firmly, like a mother taking care of a spoiled child. " What do you want for Lunch, or if you'd prefer I'll give you nothing at all."  
  
A/n: Wah haha it ends there! I've never written chapters this long! Craaazy 


	3. There is a slight problem

The English Patient.  
  
Draco had found unwillingly his arrogance to falter. Weasley..  
  
"Miss Weasley, It's over... Harry Potter...has destroyed the Dark Lord. Go, go find your brother's.. We'll take him to a medi witch."  
  
He remembered the details of the flight from danger. Every last one, from the way someone had taken the weight off his cracked broken legs, and heaved him onto their back, speaking loud and clear as they ran off with Draco holding on tightly. Yes, he held on for dear life, because for once in his life he was extremely vulnerable; and who it was that decided to help him though they could easily fall vulnerable as well, did not matter.   
  
He knew it was a girl, from her voice, but more so from when he was crying out in the endless pain upon his legs, she had grabbed him and held him still. Tried too anyways, and he only fought and kicked because he couldn't stand the situation. He a Malfoy was in pain, and pain caused by both what he thought was his own House, and from his own stupidity. Thinking he was flawless and he wasn't. Thinking he would escape the wrath from the path he choose, because after all even if he wasn't a Death Eater, he was still Richer than most. He deserved to be let off right?  
  
Wrong. Harsh reality literally tumbled down onto him and took away one of his truthfully most precious powers. The Power to run away. Yet something calmed his screams and kicks, something that whispered a promise into his hear and kept it as long as she could with raw magic.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Stop it!! I'll heal you my self but you must stop! I swear I'll heal you, I promise I'll make sure you are ok! But you can not utter a single word!"  
  
Her whisper caused his heart to slow from a wild panic, to a soft thump to match her own. Maybe she didn't know what she was doing, but he was sure of it himself. She had created a bond, and not because she'd get anything out of it. Though him being quiet would aid to them not being found she wasn't just protecting her self, was she? Not because she could later use it as blackmail. She created a strong magical bond, because she did not dare save her love selfishly. She gave to those in need, and Draco was in much need.   
  
In return he allowed the bond to connect, and decided right then and there, he would return the same unselfish love she gave freely. Things like, what House she was in, if she was gorgeous, or simple and plain, if she was rich or poor, none of it mattered. What mattered was his realization in those precious moments, that indeed reality was harsh, but it wasn't the end of the world. It had a sweet side to it too, so when you scraped your knee it would also kiss it better.   
  
She had healed him, maybe not fully, but she was just a student too right? By then she gave all she could to fulfill her promise for the time being, and before he was taken away by what sounded like Professor Snape and another wizard, he left his own magic in her along with a simple gift, all her could rustle up. A silver ring encrusted with an emerald atop it.   
  
Right after he had heard those words that shifted him into a few months of utter Confusion for his feelings.   
  
"Miss Weasley, It's over... "  
  
Weasley? What?  
  
Now he was saying the same thing, out loud despite thinking it was in his head  
  
"Weasley? What?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He wished he could see her suddenly. To see if it was all true. He didn't think he'd see her again, well he didn't think he'd ever see again. Yet hear her voice again, it was borderline heaven and hell.   
  
Heaven because he always heard it in his dreams, when they were nightmares of his world going dark, there was always a light whispering promise of healing. Hell because frankly, he couldn't help but feel rather against that half that wanted to hug the youngest Weasley for her unselfish love.  
  
The Malfoy cunning was quick though, and he chose for now to go with what she said, if she wanted to question what happened, he'd only question with her. If not, well then they'd just pretend it never happened? Maybe she thought he didn't remember...  
  
" I'll take a glass of water, make sure it's only three pieces of ice, I can't stand overly cold water. I want..."  
  
Ginny memorized his perfect little order, of certain this and that's on top of so on and so on. Maybe she was wrong about him, and was after all a bitter prat. She apparated upstairs into the lunch room, ordering his food just how he described it, only to end it listening to the snigger of the cook behind the counter.  
  
"What...why are you laughing?"  
  
"You think this is Hogwarts or something? Look Miss, today's special is Tuna Salad, take it or leave it!"  
  
Ginny's brows furrowed and suddenly it dawned onto her. That git! He was just making fun of her! She knew he must have done it to the other nurses plenty times to get them so bitter about him. Of course they must have also gave in, decided they would become his little joke. Well Not Ginny Weasley!  
  
~ He got to you so quickly. ~  
  
Startled from the voice in her head she nearly threw the sandwich into the air, but luckily that did not occur and she meekly swiveled on her heel to meet Terrance's gaze. The dark haired man gave a small smile and gestured to one of the many tables situated in the cafeteria.  
  
~ Care to join me? ~  
  
"Sure...how long have you been behind me?"  
  
~ Long enough to know He's about to turn you into all the other Nurses. ~  
  
Unsure of how to answer that, Ginny took a seat across from Terrance, placing the sandwich down between them.  
  
"He'll be wanting his lunch..."  
  
~ Maybe making him wait will give him a good experience~  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Terrance leaned back in his chair, absently rubbing his chin in a thought. As if a sudden bolt of inspiration struck him he had straightened up his poise and folded his arms as well.  
  
~ You see, Draco has been here since that whole incident months ago. You and I both know some things aren't curable, not by magical means, but by what muggles call "Surgery". My voice was cursed when I was under the enemy's surveillance, and since there is no cure I'm still here to get that surgery done. Not many wizards know how to do such procedures, so I have to wait until it can be done safely. Draco's blindness is another procedure they thought Surgery would fix, but unfortunately not even muggle doctors can fix someone's sight. He will be blind for the rest of his life. ~  
  
Ginny's eyebrows arched in union and then promptly furrowed in brief confusion.  
  
"Why Don't they let him go home? They said they have spells to aid him with living by himself."  
  
~ Because, Miss Weasley, he still can't walk very well. They can't seem to fix his legs either. They look perfectly healed, but apparently the insides are not fully healed and haven't been fixed. He refuses muggle surgery and he only has 2 weeks until he leaves. ~  
  
"So..."  
  
Ginny couldn't think to where Terrance was taking this conversation. She was never too good as piecing together clues like her brother, Ron, who was made to be an Auror.  
  
~ So, If he can't even walk he needs to be placed in living assistance. Since no Nurse will take the step of being his personal Nurse at the Malfoy Manner, He must live in a wizard almost...retirement home you see?  
  
I really don't blame him for being so bitter, but it's also causing the problem to escalate now isn't it? ~  
  
"Yes, So that's why they said that... Miss Brocklehurst can't stand him from what I here."  
  
She hardly noticed the growing blush across Terrance's cheeks but when they were a bright apple red she suddenly understood why he was telling her all of this.  
  
" She won't even come into his room will she? Since you're in the same room....ohhh!!"  
  
She nodded and gave a soft laugh at the way Terrance seemed to blush so hard.  
  
~No she won't, Draco never moves, unless he goes to the physical therapy and that never lasts, the Nurse brings him up way too early for my Tastes. Miss Weasley, do you think, perhaps...~  
  
"Yes?" Mildly amused by his predicament she was willing to listen to his idea.  
  
~I know you were the one who saved him, and I think if you gave him a chance, you'd be able to help him walk? Maybe then he can leave earlier and there wouldn't be the problem with...well...well you know! ~  
  
If she did what he proposed, that meant spending an awful lot of time with Draco. She wasn't sure if she could handle all his nasty quips and his bad attitude. She honestly didn't understand why he was so rude to her after what they went through... but maybe she was right. He just didn't remember. Ready to decline, thinking she was also too new to try anything like it, she remembered something her self.  
  
"...I swear I'll heal you, I promise..."  
  
Oh lord! Why did that have to skip back merrily into her mind now. She said the words, she said she'd promise. This was healing, and even if he didn't remember, she sure did. With a small smile she gave a nod and stood.  
  
"Yes, I'll help you don't worry, I promise.."  
  
A/n: We'll stop there, I think it's a bit corny but oh well. Whatever. Some people like it and that's enough. Thanks guys for the reviews...haha.. like..4 Sweet. :D 


	4. The first step is admitting the problem!

A good half hour later, Ginny had taken her time, walking with Terrance back downstairs, casually holding a conversation of things other than Draco. She had parted ways at the nurses' station as he caught site of Miss Brocklehurst shuffling through files absently.  
  
~ Excuse me Ginny..~  
  
"Of course..."  
  
Grinning wider now, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Terrance seemed to silently talk with Miss Brocklehurst, and all the while Miss Brocklehurst was growing slightly redder from things he was obviously saying. Now if only Ginny could find that kind of guy. Of course, she got stuck with taking care of Draco.  
  
Though she had to admit, he was rather, well, handsome. The ay he let his hair grow out, was a nice look, and even though he was blind those type of things never bothered Ginny about a man. What bothered her about Draco, was that fact that he was simply put: Draco Malfoy. Part of him just rubbed her the wrong way and got her knickers in such a twist!   
  
For example, the way he was pouting when she came in with his sandwich. He had sat up at the rustle of her robes, folded his arms across his chest and scowled.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Now, under most circumstances Ginny would've taken the scowl and let him have a piece of her mind. Given she couldn't do that while she was a Nurse, obviously having to care for -every- patient, whether they deserved it not was out of the question. These though, were out of the ordinary Issues and that meant she had to take extra extra special care of this patient.  
  
With that in mind, she took a seat in a chair situated next to his bed, and placed the Sandwich on his lap.  
  
It took him a moment to realize that this wasn't what he demanded, but he seemed to eat it anyways. Since he wouldn't start the conversation she supposed she would.  
  
"I'm very sorry they didn't have anything you wanted."  
  
"Yes well, this will just -have- to do won't it Weasley?"  
  
"Miss Weasley, please. Well why didn't you go get it your self..."  
  
She already knew the answer by his hanging silence, but he soon answered anyways.  
  
"I can't."  
  
She persisted, wanting him to tell her himself.  
  
"And just why not?"  
  
"..I...just can't."  
  
"You mean you're lazy? Is that it?"  
  
"I can't walk, ok?!"  
  
He placed the plate on his table carelessly, and turned his back to her resting on his side. She knew he got him finally, and leaned forward to do a slight tuck in of the covers around his body, making sure he was comfortable.  
  
"I Know.." She patted his shoulder and found he didn't flinch. Rather he muttered bitterly his reply  
  
"So why did you bloody ask, -Miss- Weasley?"  
  
"Because, the first step is Admitting the Problem." She stated matter-of-factly, leaning back in her chair to watch him contemplate her answer. Hesitantly he turned to face her, and she wondered if his eyes would show confusion in this matter.  
  
"First step, of what?"  
  
"Learning to Walk again...Of course.."  
  
That's how it began. He was reluctant to work with any nurse, and they him, but he was even more so with Ginny Weasley. With neither ever speaking of their first real encounter that day he lost his walking power, and the fact that she was a Weasley, it was hard for him to agree. Yet somehow he figured there was hardly anything worse and he'd might as well give it a shot. Everyday she'd tend to him hand and foot, and everyday they began with simple exercises to help the muscle in his legs grow stronger.  
  
"Good, now push forward against my hand, then bend your leg, and have your knee come up towards your chest..."  
  
He thought it was rather silly though, and hesitated doing it, lifting his head in her direction with brows shooting up above the bandages.  
  
"Oh try it! Stop being a baby, I read about these in a book, they'll tone your muscle and get them back in shape..."  
  
Shaking his head with a defeated sigh he tried to lift his leg, but it was hard enough, having hardly any control over the muscle there.  
  
"I can't! Ugh, Weasl-Miss Weasley we've tried, I can't do it .."  
  
"Lord, well here, I'll get you started.."  
  
Her small hand reached out and grasped his barefoot gently, he had wanted to jerk from her touch. Not because it was anything horrible, the problem was it was rather...nice. She had one of those touches that gave him a chill up his spine. Of course, he couldn't let her know that! With a mutter he propped himself up further.  
  
"Your hands are really ..cold.."  
  
"Tough luck, Try to push against my hand if you can.."  
  
She began the exercise for him, placing one hand under his calf and the other on his foot. Pushing up she bent his leg and stretched until his knee was being pushed towards his chest. Then stretching the leg muscle out again she pushed back up to continue in the same manner. At first she was the only one moving his legs, but eventually she had felt some push given on his own accord. He said nothing, but looking up she realized his face showed immense concentration. Slowly she let up, and watched as he was pushing his own leg into her hand.  
  
"Draco! See!! You -can- do it!"  
  
Again no words from him, maybe he didn't feel like celebrating the achievement with her. She sighed and went silent as well, doing the same exercise with his other leg. She didn't realize how much effort it was really taking on his part. It was actually exhausting, mentally and physically to do it, but for some reason he kept willing himself on. Something about her made him want the use of his legs bad, and he couldn't explain what. The moment her hands fell away from his skin though, the feeling faded and he promptly dropped his legs, and fell back onto the bed.   
  
"Good job, We'll do other kinds tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure.."  
  
"I have to go get your dinner, I'll be back.."  
  
Silence. She waited for any movement for him, but he was either staring up or maybe falling asleep by the way he laid so still. With a pop she had apparated away.  
  
"..yeah...Thanks, Weasley.."  
  
A/n: I feel like stopping there. You know, if this were a movie.. I could see this being good but It's hard to make it into chapters you know? Oh well. Kinda reminds me of the movie Love and War, with Sandra Bullock, and Chris O'Donnell. [ two N's? I dunno] Give me ideas on a conflict... I was thinking either a doctor or a certain someone liking Ginny and Draco notices and it's like.. Agh.. you know? I dunno.. o__O;; 


	5. Walking in on the wrong thing

Things seemed to progress quite smoothly for the next week. At first, progress was slowed by the quite bitter attitude Draco put into it, but soon it melted away when he became quite used to her being around so much. As if, suddenly, having a Weasley around wasn't such a bad idea after all. For one, she took care of everything from getting his food, to helping him manage some money issues with his new estate. Yeah, so she was poor, but she had a good sense of budget because of it and he couldn't deny that. It was like she was becoming his personal secretary, and even more so, a personal nurse as she vowed to get him walking again.   
  
He never questioned her motives, because he honestly didn't think she was getting much out of it, other than busy work. He kept thinking any other nurse would have done it, but the Weasley just had more guts obviously. How wrong he really was...  
  
"You're hungry...again??"  
  
"Yes I am! It's exhausting to do all this work, gives me a big appetite.."  
  
Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, considering he couldn't tell she was except he called her out on it anyways.  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm hungry, go...get me lunch, er again." He grumbled, stubbornly crossing his arms.  
  
"No. You can either come with me or get nothing at all!" A hot reply to his stubbornness caused his mouth to fall ajar briefly in surprise.   
  
"You are insane, you know I can't, yet anyways. " He mumbled, turning his face away from her defiantly.  
  
"Well Fine. I guess You'll just have to be hungry, I'm going on -my- break." With that said, she stood up smirked [ and how he noted the smirk in her voice too!] and took her exit.  
  
He was just so difficult! Always making excuses when they were finally getting around to him trying to walk. He almost did it the other day, but one stumble out of the bed and he was refusing to try again until he next day. Even now, his promise was forgotten and he was back to procrastination. So much for smooth progress.   
  
Ginny hadn't apparated, for good reason. Perhaps, using that reverse psychology on him, would lure him out and then she could help him up stairs. Even if he didn't succumb, it was a good thing she decided to take the walk, as she had just spotted two familiar faces near her Station. One, a tall gangly fellow with bright red hair, and the other a shorter but still lanky man with messy black locks.  
  
"Ron..? Harry..?? "  
  
"Ginny! There you are! Wow look at you, all...uh nursed up." Ron mused nodding his head at her gray robes and tight hair bun.  
  
"Shut up, Look at you, what's with all those bruises?" She countered hotly.  
  
"Training...haven't gotten around to healin' "  
  
She knew full well he was just showing off, that he could handle being tousled so much and take a few hits without needing to be healed. Harry was in the same position, but his training bruises came from Bludgers and quaffles rather than Ron's defense training.   
  
"Sure, Ron. So what brings you here?" She briefly ran her eyes over Harry's form, gave a small smile that he slowly returned.   
  
Ron shifted from foot to foot looking around the absently. "Oh, what are doing for Christmas? Mum wants you to stay home, can you?"  
  
She hesitated, Christmas wasn't so far off was it? Of course she still had her job to think of, but Nurses got a vacation, maybe she could get hers early.   
  
"Well..."  
  
"Please? Everyone is gona be there..." Harry pursued, widening his smile as he pleaded.  
  
That did, Harry Potter was pleading for her to come, and she would.   
  
"Sure, Tell Mum I'll be there. Is that all..?"  
  
"Yeah! Good to see you Ginny!" Ron leaned forward catching her in a brief tight squeeze before stepping back. " I told Hermione I'd only be a little while, come on Harry!"  
  
With that, Ron had apparated from the spot with a small pop, and she thought Harry would've followed suite but he just stood there silently staring.  
  
"What...got something on my face?" Ginny's fingers trailed her cheek briefly in confusion. Harry blinked then shook his head slowly with that same smile still evident.   
  
"No, nothing, I was just wondering..."  
  
Draco had waited a good five minutes before hunger won the war. Maybe , just maybe eh would accompany Ginny to lunch. Hopefully she wasn't far, and so he leaned to his right feeling for a sturdy wooden cane by his bedside. Fingers curling around the cane, she shifted slowly so that he was sitting on the side of the bed, feet an inch above the cool floor. Then, with great effort he put pressure and most of his weight onto the cane, both hands used to push him from the bed onto both feet.  
  
This all took a great deal of concentration o his part, it had been months since he was on his feet! The feeling was indescribable, his legs felt like lead, heavy and extremely hard to move. Yet his determination to get food with the Nurse was all he needed to slowly begin shuffling along. His steps hardly bigger than any baby steps, he had began...walking.  
  
At this he couldn't help but smile, oh yes Ginny would be very proud and pleased, he wished he could see her smile when she would see him walking. It was an odd side of him shining through while he made his way out into the hallway leaning on the cane with caution. He was never this blissful in just walking, and if he was he never showed it like now.  
  
He heard soft murmurs from either direction, and all around him. He could tell some people in the hallway had stopped and stared at the hobbling Malfoy. He could care less, let them stare, he was walking and that took enough effort already for him to waste it on caring.   
  
"Isn't that...?"  
  
"Oh yes, I thought he couldn't walk!"  
  
"Well he is now, isn't he??"  
  
"Yes he is, I just thought no Nurse wanted to teach him.."  
  
"Apparently that new one has been, what's her name.. Weasley..?"  
  
"Oh! Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Mmmhm!"  
  
Shutting out those sounds he strained to listen for her own voice. If not, he'd have to go back to his room as he was unsure of getting all the way to the lunch room. Already his legs ached from the use he was putting them through.  
  
"Sure, Tell Mum I'll be there. Is that all..?"  
  
There she was! Her voice was very distinct from any other girl, noted it was a tad softer than most, and quite pleasing to his ear.   
  
"Yeah! Good to see you Ginny!"   
  
" I told Hermione I'd only be a little while, come on Harry!"  
  
He paused though, Harry? Harry...Potter? Then the other voice must have been, Ron Weasley! He heard a faint pop deciding they must have apparated he gripped his cane harder willing himself to move. Yet again he was stopped at the others words she spoke. Maybe she wasn't alone yet...  
  
"What...got something on my face?"   
  
Who was she talking to? If it was Potter or her git of a brother, he'd rather stay far away until they left.   
  
None the less, he felt the urge to walk right up to her anyways, and stand at her side. It as another on of those odd feelings, mixed in with old ones. Anger and, jealousy? Draco Malfoy jealous? Of what exactly? Someone holding a conversation with Ginny, -his- Nurse!   
  
"No, nothing, I was just wondering..."  
  
That wasn't Ron's voice. It was bloody Harry Potter! He scowled and stayed back still listening carefully.  
  
"Wondering what?"  
  
"Oh you know, uhm.. Ginny.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to.... to have.. lunch, with me..?"  
  
Draco heard enough. His smile fading into a frown, and further more into a scowl, he turned, and simply shuffled off to his room once more.  
  
Ginny had not noticed Draco, as she was too busy blushing like the dickens at Harry's question. Lunch with her? She would've said yes on any other day, but ...but for some reason she didn't think she really -wanted- to. Suddenly she was thinking of another someone who she promised she'd bring back lunch [ even though he was being quite stubborn about going with her]. That was the reason for her blushing, a sudden guilt rushing into her stomach from taking so long already.  
  
"I can't, Harry. I'm sorry, but I've got a patient to tend to..."  
  
"Oh. Well, All right, maybe later..?"  
  
"Maybe, Good bye Harry!"  
  
Another Pop and Harry was gone with a wave. The blush still flushing her cheeks, Ginny apparated into the lunch room for Draco's lunch.  
  
A/n: I'll leave it there again! I'm very tired and I have band camp tomorrow morning. We're learning this whole new style of marching without bending our knees and yeaah it's tough. Arg. Well, Night! 


End file.
